October 26, 2017 Update (PS4 EU
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PS4 (US) servers will be coming down at 6am (PST) for this update. The approximate downtime is 3 hours and will require a client download. The Planetside 2 PS4 (EU) will be coming down on at 21:00 (UTC) for a this update. The estimated downtime is approximately 3 hours and will require a client download. Additions and changes are listed below: Nanite of the Living Dead 4 The pumpkins are here, do not consume them. Nanotech University’s story was meant to quiet the masses and conceal the truth. This bioweapon has sprung up once again and is wreaking havoc on the lattice hardlines and interrupting communication signals all throughout Auraxis. Their seasonal nature has made it extremely difficult to uproot the source of the infestation. Until we come up with a solution, you have orders to shoot on sight any “space pumpkin” you come across. We’ll reward you in kind. This year’s event directive has also been completely revamped and replaces the previous Halloween Directive from years prior. You’ll face new challenges and earn new rewards like the “Horseman” title, and the cryptic “Phylactery” implant. *PS4 players will be able to earn the Phylactery implant directive reward, but will not be able to equip it until the Implant system goes Live on PS4. We're nearing completion of the implant system for PS4, so take this opportunity to unlock your very first exceptional implant! In the Depot you’ll find a whole host of seasonal items, new and old, including… *Masks and Helmets *Vehicle Horns *The Slasher *The NS CandyCannon 3000 *Pumpkin Grenades *A new Profile Banner *Flamerider particle trails for Flash and Harasser Space Pumpkins can be found scattered throughout Auraxis, and killing them will yield pumpkin seeds. You may occasionally stumble across a rare Galact-O-Lantern that yields even more rewards. Phylactery implant The Phylactery implant is the top-tier reward for this year's Halloween event. Equipping it will allow the user to self-revive once they've earned enough ticks of experience without dying. Flamerider Cosmetics We've added a new style of emitter for the Lighting section of your vehicles. For now, Flameriders for the Flash and Harasser will be the first addition of its type. These cosmetics are only available for purchase during the Halloween event, but you can equip them all year round. You can pick up Flameriders for the Flash and Harasser for the pumpkin seed event currency or buy them outright with Daybreak Cash. Be sure to check them out in the VR training room while the event lasts. The Nanite of the Living Dead 4 event runs from now through Nov. 10. Weapon Drops NSX Daimyo The new NSX Daimyo sniper rifle carries the headshot kill potential of a bolt-action sniper rifle, with the flexibility of a semi-automatic sniper rifle. Its three round magazine and semi-auto fire allow it to quickly drop multiple targets before reloading. This sniper rifle requires precise aim to make use of, and can be fitted with optics from 4x to 12x, as well as an infrared 6x optic. Known Issues *Ambusher Jumpjets have been made available on PS4, but are currently broken. These jump jets will be enabled in an upcoming hotfix. Category:PS4 Patches